Jungle Research Facility
The Jungle Research Facility is one of the locations of the supercomputers that X.A.N.A. uses to host the Forest Replika. It is first seen in Lab Rat. The facility is located in the middle of a vast jungle in Amazon. Apart from the supercomputer, this facility was used for the creation and observation of Cybernetic Spiders; it is unknown whether these were a plot of the government or one of X.A.N.A..'s own developments, although these spiders were forcibly shut down when the supercomputer was short-circuited. The research facility is powered by two generators (one being a backup); however, these were both destroyed in Bragging Rights. The supercomputer was shut down when Odd destroyed the second generator in Bragging Rights. The matte paintings of the facility, both exterior and interior, were drawn by Frédéric Perrin. Gallery 14fd.png|Aelita jumping. Materialized.jpg|Odd and Aelita in the jungle. Experience 329.jpg|Aelita using Creativity to deactivate the lock. Bragging Rights Ulrich saves Yumi from a spider image 1.png|Yumi being saved by Ulrich, who defeated the spider. Bragging Rights Ulrich and Yumi confront more image 1.png|Ulrich and Yumi discovered more spiders. Bragging Rights They go to attack Odd image 2.png|The spiders go to attack Odd. Bragging Rights They are surrounded image 2.png|Ulrich and Yumi surrounded by the spiders. Bragging Rights spiders around the supercomputer image 1.png|The spiders wanders around the facility. Bragging Rights robot spiders surround Yumi image 1.png|Yumi stucks by the spiders. Bragging Rights robot spiders shut down image 1.png|Yumi prepare to attack with her fan. Bragging Rights robot spiders on the wall image 1.png|These spiders crawling on the wall. Bragging Rights Robot spiders close up image 1.png|Three spiders in the facility. Bragging Rights robot spider with Yumi image 3.png|Yumi find a spider behind her. Bragging Rights Odd attacks back image 3.png|Odd facing a spider. Bragging Rights Robot spider up close image 1.png|The Eye of X.A.N.A. seen on it's back. Bragging Rights robot spider is attacked by Fan image 1.png|A fan being thrown to the spiders. Bragging Rights robot spider image 2.png Bragging Rights Robot spider image 1.png|Crawling on the ceiling of the facility. Bragging Rights robot spider attacking Yumi image 1.png|A spider about to attack Yumi. Bragging Rights robot spider behind Yumi image 2.png|A spider sneaking behind Yumi. Bragging Rights robot spider about to attack image 1.png|Yumi surpirised by a spider. Lab Rat Supercomputer umage 1.png|The supercomputer as seen in Lab Rat. Lab Rat Odd spectre fires an arrow image 1.png|Odd fires an Arrow at a possessed scientist. Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png|Aelita creates a shield to give Odd time to shoot the supercomputer. Lab Rat evil XANA man image 1.png|The possessed scientists. Lab Rat Aelita spectre makes a barrier image 1.png|Aelita defends herself from the scientist's attack. Experience 256.jpg|Odd and Aelita find the spiders in a large tank. Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png|One of the spiders surprises Odd. Bragging Rights digital map image 1.png|The map of the facility on the Factory Interface. es:Laboratorio de la selva amazónica fi:Viidakon tutkimuslaitos sr:Постројење за истраживање Амазоније Category:Locations Category:X.A.N.A. Supercomputers Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Replikas Category:Season 4 Category:Lab Rat Category:Bragging Rights Category:Things not appear in Evolution